<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X Marks the Spot by AidaRonan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956576">X Marks the Spot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidaRonan/pseuds/AidaRonan'>AidaRonan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Biting, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really dumb pirate references, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, some dirty talk, wlw author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidaRonan/pseuds/AidaRonan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol interrupts Maria's morning shower. That's it. That's the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>X Marks the Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am trying to get past how mentally hard it is to write wlw (especially pwp). So have some absolutely plotless porn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria has her eyes shut against the spray when the shower door opens and shuts with a click.</p>
<p>“You’d better be Carol,” she says with a smile. It grows wider when arms snake around her middle. It grows wider still when lips press against her nape and kiss once, twice, three times.</p>
<p>“Unless you want me to be someone else,” Carol says, her voice low. Her lips graze against Maria’s ear, and the vibe in the shower shifts immediately. Maria lets her head fall back, eyes blinking open hazily at the ceiling above. “It’s Saturday, Maria. I can be anyone you want me to be.”</p>
<p>Maria turns her head, lets her mouth find Carol’s. She licks into it, feels Carol lick into hers in return. Hands slide up Maria’s body to firmly cup her breasts, thumbs swiping over her nipples. A pinch. A light twist.</p>
<p>Maria moans into Carol’s mouth, then nips at her bottom lip. Carol nips back with a quiet growl. Sometimes Maria thinks that all they want to do is eat each other alive. Sometimes she’s not so sure she’d mind if they did.</p>
<p>After all, she knows what Carol tastes like.</p>
<p>Maria’s panting when they pull back from each other. Carol moves her hands down her body, slips one between her legs and rubs in places that tease more than anything else. Want hums down Maria’s spine. She sinks her teeth into Carol’s neck—just light enough that it won’t bruise, just feral enough that it pulls a rumbling groan from between Carol’s lips.</p>
<p>“I wanna make you come,” Carol says.</p>
<p>“No one’s stopping you.”</p>
<p>Carol’s fingers finally make contact with something that matters, two of them pressing against Maria’s clit. Counterclockwise circles. The occasional side to side. Clockwise. Counter again.</p>
<p>Once, after a few too many at Pancho’s, Carol went on for half an hour about how a woman’s orgasm was like a hidden treasure. According to Drunk Carol, every woman had a different map with different terrain and obstacles. (Maria had laughed until her ribs hurt.)</p>
<p>After nearly a year together, Carol knows every single path to X, even the harder ones. Carol’s other hand holds Maria around the middle when her knees start to shake, ever-louder moans filling up the shower and echoing in the acoustics of the bathroom.</p>
<p>“I’m close,” Maria breathes, water sluicing down her body. She watches it flow until it runs off of Carol’s wrist where it’s moving and moving between Maria’s legs. Maria’s body is getting tighter, so much energy concentrating right below her belly.</p>
<p>And then Carol pulls her hand away.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Maria huffs, squirming in Carol’s arms. Teeth scrape against Maria’s earlobe. Around her body, Carol reaches for the shower head, pulling it free from the stand it sits in. She switches it from “rain” to “massage.”</p>
<p>Maria knows it's coming, can see it and feel it when Carol first aims the sprayer at one nipple and then the other before trailing it down, down, down.</p>
<p>It’s bliss when the massager hits her clit, ramping her right back up to where she’d been before Carol stopped touching her. Maria lets out a long moan, slaps one hand over Carol’s arm where it’s firmly back around her middle.</p>
<p>The shower head is buzzing, the sound filling the air and firing through Maria’s veins. Her heart, her belly, her head—everything is that buzz—like electricity charging stormy air. Her blunt fingernails dig half-moons into Carol’s wrist. <br/><br/>“Good?” Carol asks.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop this time, huh?” Maria pants, her hips rocking slightly into the spray. <br/><br/>“Told you what I wanted, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>Carol licks water droplets off her shoulder, sinks her teeth in for a moment, tilts the massaging head a little bit closer whether she means to or not. Everything intensifies. Maria’s knees feel like the epicenters of earthquakes.</p>
<p>“Carol…”</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful when you come,” Carol says. “And all the time, but especially…” She trails off, sucks on the bend between Maria’s neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>Maria can’t speak. Or she could, but this is concentration time. It’s like how the air goes quiet right before a big thunderclap. She sucks in a breath and doesn’t let it out until she has to. Every intake is a gasp. Every exhale a shudder. <br/><br/>Pressure, pressure, pressurepressurepressure. <br/><br/>When Maria’s next breath leaves her lungs, it’s in a groan that feels loud enough to shake earth and sky. Carol’s arm tightens to keep her from dropping onto the shower floor, to hold her still enough to keep the massager on her until she’s begging her to take it away.</p>
<p>“Too much, too much.”</p>
<p>Carol turns it away, lets it spray awkward-loud against the shower wall. She keeps Maria upright until Maria can stand on her own again.</p>
<p>“You,” Maria says, her knees still trembling but strong enough to hold her. She turns, pushes Carol up against the side of the shower, attacks her mouth. The shower head falls from Carol’s hands and lands on the floor at an angle, spraying erratically against their legs.</p>
<p>“Me.” Carol pants and gazes at her with something like awe. With little preamble, Maria slips a hand between Carol’s legs, tucks two fingers up inside of her cunt. It’s easy—Carol’s soaking wet and so very warm. A crook of Maria’s digits, her palm pressed up firmly against Carol’s clit.</p>
<p>“X marks the spot, right?” Maria teases, and Carol huffs a laugh that sounds equal parts hoarse and desperate. Between Carol’s thighs, Maria moves her hand like she’s trying to open and close a fist she can never actually make—fingers fucking up inside of Carol, palm rubbing against nerves that light up like fireworks.</p>
<p>Maria dips her head, licks beads of water out of the indent around Carol’s clavicle. Next, she takes one of Carol’s nipples between her lips. She nips at it, flicks her tongue across it in a rapid to-and-fro.</p>
<p>“Oh God,” Carol moans. And she’s so slick inside. Maria can’t wait to lick her fingers clean, to kiss Carol with that taste still on her tongue.</p>
<p>“Oh, God,” Carol says again. “Maria.”</p>
<p>Carol’s getting tighter around her fingers, her breath becoming more and more erratic with every thrust. Deep breaths in, held air. Exhales that come with guttural moans. Inhales that stutter.</p>
<p>“Maria.” Hands clutch at Maria’s back. Carol shuts her eyes tight enough to crinkle the bridge of her nose. Her mouth hangs open even while nothing comes out.</p>
<p>Maria keeps fucking her, keeps rubbing her clit and pushing into her cunt again and again until the whole dam comes crashing down.</p>
<p>Shovel strikes wood.</p>
<p>Carol lets out a series of “fucks” that sound like some kind of lost morse code. Long, short, short, short, long. Her head falls back and slams against the shower wall with a thump.</p>
<p>With her free hand, Maria grabs a fist of wet hair, pulls Carol’s head to hers and pushes their mouths together. She swallows Carol’s whimpers when good edges past great and thoroughly toward overwhelming. She doesn’t stop until Carol’s clawing at her, marking up her back with scratches she’ll still be able to feel at least for the next hour.</p>
<p>When Maria pulls her fingers out, she immediately brings them to her mouth, sucks Carol off of them, then pushes her tongue between Carol’s lips. Carol moans into the kiss, licks her taste off Maria’s tongue.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Carol pants into the hot air between them.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Maria says, pushing wet strands off Carol’s forehead before pressing a kiss there, then one more for good measure before she picks up the shower sprayer and puts it back into the cradle. From behind her, Carol wraps her arms around her yet again, hugging tight and resting her cheek on Maria’s shoulder for several seconds.</p>
<p>“Breakfast?” Carol asks. <br/><br/>“If that’s what you wanna call it.” <br/><br/>Carol reaches around her for the washcloth and uses it to quickly clean herself up. <br/><br/>“I’ll make toast.” Carol drops a kiss on Maria’s shoulder. The shower door opens and closes again.</p>
<p>Downstairs, Maria finds toast and scrambled eggs waiting. She eats them at the island, her knee resting casually against Carol’s the entire time.</p>
<p>“So what’s the big plan for this wide open Saturday?” Carol asks.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know,” Maria says. “I was thinking we could play pirates.”</p>
<p>“Again? So soon?” Carol smirks, her mouth curling in that particular way that makes Maria’s cheeks go warm, her heart and stomach a-flutter. “Then I guess you can call me Captain Danvers. Ahoy. Arr.” Carol nudges Maria’s knee with her own and gives her a lazy salute.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I put up with you,” Maria says. “And for what? Good sex?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, it’s great sex.”</p>
<p>“Maybe on your end.” Maria throws a gentle elbow. Carol throws one back. Quiet laughter. Then a beat of silence.</p>
<p>“I love you, Maria,” Carol says, with a soft smile that Maria has to kiss. And so Maria does.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Maria says, sincerely. And then, less sincerely, “Captain Danvers.”</p>
<p>Carol slides one hand into the slit of Maria’s robe, curling the other around the back of her neck. “Welcome aboard, Rambeau.”</p>
<p>As far as Saturdays go, it ends up being a pretty good one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am on the <a href="https://twitter.com/BiStarBucky">Twitter.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>